wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/X
Drobny deszcz siał bez przerwy na zieloną już nizinę Wisły. Sosnowe lasy zapachniały wiosennym obarem. Brzoza miękką i lotną mgiełką się zdała między sośniami Mazowsza. Bataliony dwunastego pułku piechoty pod wodzą pułkownika Weyssenhoffa, drugi pułk jazdy i dwa działa artylerii konnej, wszystko pod władzą naczelną Sokolnickiego, chyłkiem a lekko dybały spod okopów Pragi nad Świder. Kolumna ta, która bagnetem pułku Weyssenhoffa zdobyła wioskę Grochów najeżoną austriackimi działami, wyszedłszy z Radzymina 29 kwietnia, prawie bez przerwy szła forsownym marszem wzdłuż Wisły, starodawną drogą na Gocław, Lasy, Zerzeń, Miedzeszyn, Falenicę i Świdry Dalsze. Lasy były puste, piaski zdeptane przez ustępującego Austriaka, porznięte od kół armatnich. Nikt nie wiedział, jaką siłę nieprzyjaciel przerzucił na prawy brzeg Wisły, czy miał gotowy most, czy tylko przewiózł część wojska na krypach. Chłopi z Falenicy nie umieli nic powiedzieć. Po wiórach świeżych, gęsto w rzece płynących, rybacy nadbrzeżni wnosili, że most chyba gdzieś w górze budują. Jeden z przewoźników, któremu udało się dotrzeć do tamtego brzegu, przywiózł wiadomość, że Niemcy zabrali z Warszawy cieślów, ilu znaleźli, i wszystkich pognali do Góry Kalwarii. Wspominał także, jakoby pewien zdrajca Prusak wydał skład drzewa obrobionego na Szulcu, ale te wiadomości były mętne i trąciły plotką. Na równych i jałowych piaskach, których jeszcze trawa nie okryła, w pobliżu Zagoździa, strwożeni wieśniacy zeznawali, że Niemce dopiero co przeszły w stronę Świdrów i że coś musiały spalić po drodze, bo dym walił spomiędzy drzew. Ile na to pozwalały siły koni ciągnących w piachu armaty, Sokolnicki pośpieszał w marszu. Z rana 1 maja ujrzeli wynurzające się z jednolitych sosnowych borów olbrzymie sokory Nadświdrza, dalekie piaski, wody Wisły, zamglone smugi drzew tamtego brzegu, pod Zawadami, Kępą Oborską i dalej aż pod Oborkami, Jeziorną, Łęgiem, po Gassy i Czernidło, tonące w oddaleniu. Wkrótce stanęli nad brzegiem Świdra. Po wiosennym roztopie jeszcze woda nie opadła. Wartko bulgotała między pniami olch, w cieniu kilkusetletnich sosen wrastających w wydmy piasków i w cieniu topoli nadwiślańskich. Stanąwszy już nad rzeką w pobliżu jej ujścia do Wisły, naprzeciwko wioski Świdry Małe, która leży po tamtej już stronie, a więc w ówczesnej Galicji, zobaczyli przed sobą most dopiero co spalony. pale jego były jeszcze czerwonymi głowniami i kurzyły się obficie. Wieśniacy ze Świdrów stali na wzgórku obok swoich chat ze słomianymi strzechy i przypatrywali się w milczeniu. Ani jeden się nie ruszył, pomimo że ich wzywano znakami i krzykiem. Na błoniu z tamtej strony rzeki zieleniły się już pędy wierzbowe i pastuch doglądający krów wesoło wygrywał na fujarce. Przywołano go nad brzeg, żeby pokazał, gdzie tu woda najpłytsza. Prąd leciał wartko, lecz widać było piasek na dnie. Żołnierze zzuwali wesoło ciżmy, kamasze i zawinąwszy pantalony szli w bród za przewodem pastucha. Ciężko było z przeprawą armat, ale je przeciągnięto bez szwanku i wywleczono z wody. Za mostem droga szła wciąż lasem w stronę Karczewia. Kolumna wytchnęła w Świdrach oraz na okolicznych wydmuchach litego piasku. Radość była powszechna z tego tytułu, że stare wierzby już zielenieją, że się włamano w granice Galicji i że pastuch tak po swojsku wycina na ligawce. Chłopi miejscowi rozpowiedzieli dowódcy całą historię spalenia mostu i przemarszu Austriaków do Karczewia, nie potrafili tylko objaśnić, gdzie istnieje. przewóz na Wiśle. Około południa Sokolnicki ruszył w pochód. Żołnierze szli raźno. Pikiety nie dawały żadnego znaku alarmującego. Wyszedłszy z lasu na piaski wyniesione ponad Wisłę, które otaczają Karczew zanurzony w tym sypkim morzu, nie dostrzegali nigdzie nieprzyjaciela. Gdyby nie zbyt wyraźne ślady armat, konnicy i piechoty, Sokolnicki skłonny by był do przypuszczenia, że nieprzyjaciel czyha w zasadzce, gdzieś w lasach otwockich, daleko, szeroko, jak oko sięgnąć zdoła, rozciągniętych. Dopiero zbliżywszy się pod same domy Karczewia i zająwszy pozycję na piaszczystych wzniesieniach poza Kępą Nadbrzeską, spostrzegli wojska austriackie przeprawiające się za Wisłę na krypach. Chłopi wezwani z Nadbrzezia i Kępy zeznali, że cała siła austriacka, która przyszła była zza Świdra, teraz przeprawiała się właśnie. Sokolnicki odłamał od swej kolumny szwadron jazdy, dwie kompanie piechoty i rzucił się w nizinę wiślaną. Główna siła jego wojska zajmowała Karczew. Łęgi nadwiślańskie, okryte już runią wiosenną, cudowny wystawiały widok. Kwiat jary je ubarwił. Iwina przydrożna wypuściła z pniów jasne rózgi. Rozlana struga Jagodna tworzyła modre jeziorka i pasmugi świetliste, po których wiosenny wietrzyk chwiał i przeganiał śliczne fale. Gdy wojsko weszło w wieś, nadziwić się nie mogło jej krasie. Jakże ta Kępa odmienna była od swoich siostrzyc na płaskowyżu piaszczystym, które stały o wiorstę! Tłusta ziemia, przesiąkła wilgocią, czarowała tu nieobliczalnym mnóstwem roślin i pachniała kwiatami. Z urodzajnej nad miarę gleby strzelały w niebo drzewa jak z baśni, rozrastały się sady owocowe tworząc jeden ogród tak zwarty, że śród niego ledwo się mogła przecisnąć wioskowa ulica. Obfitość wikliny podała wieśniakom sposób wygrodzenia dróg, ścieżek, ogródków, gumien i sadów. Każde siedlisko było jak świat odrębny. Bielone chaty świeciły się między rozkwitającymi drzewami. Zamożność, chłopskie bogactwo wiało z każdego kąta, dobytek przewalał się przez próg i płot. Po zapłociu stali parobcy jak dęby, dziewczęta jak łanie, lud oswojony z hukiem wylewów Wisły, z grozą i niebezpieczeństwem. Dopiero tędy przeszły Niemce. Koła ich armat i wozów rznęły się po osie w glinie bezdennej a rozmokłej na żur. Jeszcze leżały w poprzek żerdzie, koły, drągi, pawęzy, którymi podważali z bajora swe statki. Jeszcze ciekły bryzgi błota rozpierzchłego po ścianach domostw. Kiedy Rafał, jako adiutant generała brygady, wyjechał przy jego boku w ciemną ulicę utworzoną przez rozrosłe rózgi i pławmy wierzb, cały oddział idący przed nimi huknął z nagła pieśń. Jak łoskoty piorunu rozlegała się między ścianami chat: Fortuna się do nas śmieje, '' ''Głosi szczęście i nadzieję, '' ''A w wyraźnym objawieniu '' ''Pobłyskuje promień w cieniu. '' ''Już zasłona spada z góry, '' ''Niebo jasne, znikły chmury, '' ''Widać na wielkiej przestrzeni, '' ''Iż się ziemia znów zieleni... '' Ulica zawróciła w dół, ku Wiśle. Znać tu było jeszcze ślady wiosennego wylewu. Na gałązkach śliwin i grusz dyndały kłaki zeschłego szuwaru. Na przyźbach i przyciesiach znać było ślady iłowatych fal. Opar szedł z rozkopanych (ech, gdzie już tkwiły czarne listki rozsady. Wkrótce z ciemnej i pogiętej uliczki wydostali się jeźdźcy dwójkami na zbocze wału wysypanego przez nadbrzezian. W dole tańczącymi baniami mknęła Wisła. Ziemia była zdeptana, brzeg poobrywany od statków, które niedawno spychano z mokrego wału. Chłopi zbiegli się i pokazywali miejsce ku Dębowej, przez które przewiozła się piechota. Dalej za wsią, na prost Czernidła leżącego z przeciwnej strony, wskazywano płaskie miejsce, z którego wsiadła konnica i wtoczono sześć dział. Sokolnicki nastawił perspektywę i długo patrzał w górę rzeki. Nie było na niej widać mostu aż do miejsca, gdzie się zaczynało kolano rzeczne pod Czerskiem, wklęsłe z lewej strony. We mgle błękitniały drzewa Starego Otwocka i baszty marszałkowskiego zamku wynurzające się z koron. Generał pozdrowił chłopów na pożegnanie i chyżo wyjechał z Nadbrzezia na wzgórek od strony pastwisk i Zagórnego Otwocka. W skok powracano z innej strony do Karczewia. W tym samym czasie nadchodziły z północnej strony roty piesze i konne. Była to kolumna generała Dąbrowskiego nadciągająca z Okuniewa. Stary wódz prowadził trzy bataliony pułku Sierawskiego i trzy szwadrony ułańskie Dziewanowskiego. Rafał z dala poznał swe barwy. Na błotnistym rynku zjechali się dowódcy. Wszystkie ulice mieściny, wszystkie jej domki drewniane zajęło wojsko. Nie było tu obszerniejszego budynku, gdzie by się większa kompania oficerów pomieścić mogła. Ruszono na plebanię. Dąbrowski niedługo wypoczywał. Komendę nad przyprowadzoną kolumną oddał Sokolnickiemu, a sam kazał przysposobić sobie konie do odjazdu w Poznańskie. Pułkownicy i szefowie z żalem go żegnali. Posiliwszy się, czym było można, Dąbrowski kazał wystąpić wszystkiej sile żołnierskiej i przemówił kilka wyrazów na cześć dowódcy Sokolnickiego. Wojsko odpowiedziało mu pieśnią na jego cześć i wieczną chwałę. Stary wódz zdjął czapkę i słuchał z pochyloną głową. Zaraz potem odjechał. Noc się zbliżała. Konnicy kazano zostać w Karczewiu. Część piechoty stanęła obozem w Otwocku Zagórnym, a część w Otwocku Wielkim. Obozy obstawiono pilnie placówkami. Od placówek wykomenderowano wedety, a między nimi wystawiono podsłuchy. Starszyzna rozlokowała się w pałacu i zabudowaniach otwockich. Rafał znalazł pomieszczenie w sąsiedztwie swego dowódcy. Miał spać w maleńkim narożnym pokoiku na górze, którego okno wychodziło wprost w korony lip. Ściany tam były malowane przez niepośledniego artystę, sprzęty wykwintne. Pałac, od lat nie zamieszkany, miał w sobie coś z rozpusty saskiej, wszystek się w niej począł i do niej należał. Rafał nie mógł usnąć. Wstał w nocy i na palcach poszedł do parku. Drobny deszcz szemrał po liściach. Ulice parku, wąskie, dzikie, na pół zarosłe, pełne były mgieł, które chodziły z miejsca na miejsce. To wstawały jak widma, to nagle przed idącym nikły jak cienie trwożliwe. Słowik daleko świstał swe pierwsze, krótkie, niewymowne pieśnie. Młody szedł za jego głosem i w którąkolwiek zmierzał stronę, zawsze dochodził do głębokich i szerokich wód. Stanął w jednym miejscu nad płaszczyzną wodną zastępującą drogę. Drzewa olbrzymimi konarami ginęły w mrokach i słabo odbijały się w toni. Z dala, zza Wisły, kiedy niekiedy nadlatywały krzyki pikiet austriackich, rozciągających się od Warszawy aż do Góry. I oto gdy natężonym uchem wojaka wsłuchiwał się w te zdradzieckie echa i wciągał je wilczymi nozdrzami do mściwej piersi, rzuciła się nań wspomnienie. Ścisnęło mu serce boleścią nie do zniesienia, jakoby piąstka dziecka. Coś poczęło się czołgać za nim... Szło-zaczajone za drzewami, wyciągając ręce. Przez krótkie chwile mniemał, że jest w Grudnie i że wałęsa się w tamtejszym parku. Ale te płochliwe złudzenia znikały zupełnie jak mgły nocne. Ani już śladu dawnych, czynnych wzruszeń, co rozpychały serce... Wszystko przesiąkło ociężałą mądrością, każde wzruszenie z nieznośnym trudem przedostawało się przez igielne ucho rozsądku. Szedł zadumany nad sprawami życia, zatopiony w sobie, pośród mokrych mgieł, między wilgotnymi krzewy, pośród gąszczów szeleszczących z cicha od drobnego deszczu. Zrobiło się tak ciemno, że bliskość wody rozpoznawał jedynie nozdrzami, a pałacu nie mógł przed sobą dojrzeć. Pobłądziwszy w ciemności, wyszedł za most, między zabudowania folwarku. Niespodzianie tuż obok niego rozległ się w mroku natarczywy głos: — Kto idzie? Stój! Daj hasło! Była to pierwsza pikieta obozowa. Dał hasło, parol — i został przepuszczony. Senny i nieswój szedł jeszcze drogą czas jakiś, gdy wtem posłyszał tętent i zgiełkliwe głosy od strony placówek. Nastawił ciekawie ucha. W tym rozstroju nocnym z chęcią usłyszałby zapowiedź jakiejkolwiek awantury. Zawiodły go jednak nadzieje: był to konny goniec z pismem do generała od pułkownika piątego pułku jazdy. Trafił on na wysuniętą wedetę i był prowadzony z ostrożnościami po groblach i około upustu przez żołnierzy podsłuchu do oficera komenderującego placówką. Rafał poszedł za nimi z dala i słyszał całą sprawę. Kiedy goniec zlazł z konia w pianach, dymiącego, schlastanego błotem, i ledwie wyprostował gnaty, dano znać do kwatery. Za chwilę wołano już do generała. Rafał wsunął się do pałacowego przedsionka, gdzie Sokolnicki w płaszczu czekał przy świeczce łojowej, przylepionej do krawędzi mozaikowego stoliczka. Skoro tylko oficer wszedł i wyciągnął się przed dowódcą, generał zażądał pisma. Przeczytał je od rzutu oka t zagadnął oddawcę: — Czy byłeś waćpan pod Ostrówkiem? — Tak jest, panie generale. — Wczoraj? — Wczoraj nad wieczorem. — Z której strony: z naszej, czy z góry rzeki? — Poszliśmy podjazdem w poprzek traktu z Pogorzeli ku Kępie Warszewickiej, w górę rzeki. Z dala postrzegliśmy łyżwy wolno ciągnione przez flisów linami na naszym brzegu. Kapitan mojego szwadronu dał rozkazy. Zaczailiśmy się w kępach łozy i gdy chłopi ku nam podeszli, wzięliśmy ich żywcem. Musieli wywlec łyżwy na brzeg. Każda z nich miała po pięciu ludzi obsługi. — Ile ich było? — Cztery. Miały długości po 18 stóp, a po 5 stóp szerokości. Były drewniane, obite blachą. — Tak. Co zrobiliście z nimi? — Zrąbaliśmy na drzazgi. — Co dalej? — Żołnierze i dwaj oficerowie, którzy na krypach konwojowali te mostołodzie, dali do nas kilka strzałów, ale: zobaczywszy siłę rzucili się ku tamtemu brzegowi i po piaskach wyszli na suszę. — Czy nic udało się wam widzieć mostu? — Mostu — nie. Szaniec widziałem. — Widziałeś waćpan? Kiedy i jakim sposobem? — Nad samym wieczorem wykonaliśmy rekonesans zarówno od strony Kosumców, jak i od Kępy Glinieckiej. — Więc most budują naprzeciw Góry? — Tak jest. Między Górą a Ostrówkiem. — Ten Ostrówek leży w samej nizinie Wisły? — W nizinie, ale na brzegu dość wysokim. — Ten brzeg wysoki daleko być może od szyi szańca? — Trudno mi powiedzieć... — Czy nie wiesz waćpan, bo tego w liście nie znajduję, jaki może być ''relief ''przedpiersia tego szańca? — Co do mnie... Nie mogę odpowiedzieć, panie generale... — Czy to jest ''rédan, barkan, czy'' bonnet de prętre''? Oficer, nowo zaciężny szlachcic, tęgi, widać, jeździec i szermierz, ale nowicjusz w rzeczy wojskowej, począł wykreślać ręką na powietrzu jakieś figury. Niewiele z tego można było zrozumieć. Sokolnicki siadł przy stoliku i zaczął pośpiesznie pisać list do naczelnego wodza. Przerywał często pisanie i wolnymi kroki chodził tam i z powrotem. W pewnej chwili kazał Rafałowi z ułańskiego pułku wybrać kuriera, który by natychmiast gnał do Okuniewa. Ledwie list skończył i dołączył do niego raport Turny, goniec był już gotów. Generał wyszedł do niego, sam obejrzał konia i broń. Za chwilę ułan z kopyta ruszył w drogę. Ciemno jeszcze było na dworze, mgła gęsta nad całą niziną otwocką, ale śniady brzask rozniecał się już nad lasami. Z obozu słychać było komendy i pieśni. Wnet piechota wyciągnęła starym traktem na Ostrowiec, Sobiekursk, Kępę Gliniecką ku Dziecinowu. Szedł naprzód pluton saperów, dwie kompanie woltyżerskie Weyssenhoffa i dwa szwadrony szóstego pułku jazdy. Ten oddział tworzył czoło kolumny. Dalej maszerowały kompanie fizylierskie dwunastego pułku z artylerią do niego przywiązaną. Dwie kompanie grenadierów i szwadron jazdy zamykały kolumnę. Piąty pułk strzelców konnych pod dowództwem Kazimierza Turny, już poprzedniego dnia szeroką siecią rozciągnięty, przeniknął lasy w kierunku dróg na Tabor, Podbiel, dotarł do Osiecka, Pogorzeli i Warszewic. Ślady tego przejścia malowały się w opowiadaniach pastuchów chodzących za bydłem. Mówiono wciąż o jakimś wojsku, które lasami powędrowało ku rzece. Na odwieczerz mała armia ściągnęła do Dziecinowa i stanęła obozem militarnym, zajmując trzydzieści kilka domów i błonie za wsią. Z dala widać było wieżyczkę drewnianego kościołka w Ostrówku i kępy drzew otaczające kilkanaście chat tej wioski. Za nią, od strony Kępy Glinieckiej, w niewielkiej odległości od brzegu rzecznego rudziały surowe linie szańca. Sokolnicki wziąwszy ze sobą kilku oficerów wyjechał ze wsi i puścił się na oględziny miejsca. — Jeszcze go nie zdążyli darnią odziać... To dobra wróżba... — mruknął do siebie. Jechał z wolna, trzymając lunetę przy oczach. Kiedy na chwilę odjął szkła, rzekł do towarzyszów: — Miał Turno rację. Nie widię palisad przy skarpie. Chybaby je bili przy przeciwskarpach, żeby nam utrudnić wyrąbanie. Może zresztą biorą teraz wilcze doły w rowach i w nie pale biją. Zobaczymy... Ruszyli cwałem po błoniu zasłanym cudną trawą. Wieś Ostrówek oddaliła im się w oczach od Wisły i szaniec ostrym dziobem wysunął się w pole ku Glinkom. Generał powstrzymał swego konia i gołym okiem mierzył przedpiersia. Szyja mu się wtedy wyciągnęła, nos zaostrzył, ścięły usta, a oczy miotały ogień. Miał w sobie coś z drapieżnego ptaka. — Barkanik... — szepnął z szyderskim uśmiechem. Zamilkł i znowu rył nasypy ziemi pociskami krwawych oczu. Długo to trwało. Oficerowie, wyprostowani na swych siodłach, bez ruchu czekali. Rzekł odwracając się do nich: — Mogą mieć wewnątrz naprędce zrobiony blokhauz. W tedy trzeba będzie kłaść się pod nim stosami trupów, jak w 1807 roku pod Gdańskiem... Rafał słysząc te słowa ujrzał blokhauz pod Gdańskiem i twarz majora de With, ale z taką obojętnością, jakby mu się wspomniał sztych kolorowany, wyobrażający tę scenę. — Oni tymczasem-ciągnął generał-mogliby most kończyć. Zwrócił znowu szkła na szaniec i gwarzył do siebie: — Kąt narożnikowy ma z dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Czoła długie, barki mocno kryją. Musimy ten szaniec im wydrzeć i most zniszczyć, chociażby nas to miało diablo kosztować. Jeśli tego dziś nie zrobimy, jutro most skończą, przejdą na naszą stronę, otoczą nas i rozdepcą na miazgę. Rów nie broniony, bez palisad, stoki bez darni. Jak wiadomo, wycinki przed narożnikiem frontowym i przed narożnikami ramiennymi ogołocone są z ognia. Powinno nam ludzi wystarczyć. Jeśli most nie jest skończony, to nie może być w tym barkanie więcej nad jeden pułk. Dziś mamy drugi maja. Życie musimy postawić na kartę, żeby dzień jutrzejszy święcić na szczycie tego szańca. — Dziś tedy w nocy... — rzekł ktoś z boku. — Proszę o milczenie aż do chwili rozkazu... -rzeki dowódca nie odwracając głowy. — Sądziłem, że ujrzymy przed sobą linijkę dwuramników albo biret. Mieli przecie czas i ludzi, w swoim są państwie... Zwrócił konia i pomknął z towarzyszami ku Glinkom, a nawet ku Kępie Glinieckiej. Zmrok zapadał. Krwawa łuna świeciła na wodzie Wisły, widocznej z dala. W tym świetle jak na dłoni widać było setki ludzi pracujących około szańca z taczkami, wycinających rzezakami darninę, zatrudnionych przy okolceniu spadków i jak białe mrówki rojących się w fosach. Przez chwilę wszyscy w milczeniu przypatrywali się temu obrazowi i odczuwali ściśnienie serca na widok tego ludu, który nastawiał rodzinną ziemię przeciwko rodakom. Powracając do obozu generał powziął wiadomość, że ujęto kilkadziesiąt wozów z konwojem służby leśnej, wiozących z poręb obrobione pale, dyle, deski, żerdzie. Byli to chłopi z Kępy Glinieckiej. Z niemałą radością otrzymali pozwolenie składania łupu na stos i umykali do domów ze sprzężajem. Sokolnicki kazał zatrzymać forsterów i gajowych i polecił badać ich w kwestii szańca. Niewiele powziął wiadomości ponad to, co sam wiedział, gdyż furmanki zatrzymywały się przed krytymi drogami szańca i tam składały budulec. Miał siadać w chłopskiej chacie do wieczerzy, a wojsko już ją spożywało, kiedy od wart dano znać, że nadjeżdża wyższy oficer z kwatery głównej. Sokolnicki wyszedł naprzeciw i spostrzegł Pelletiera. Francuz był stłuczony na siodle, gdyż bez odpoczynku pędził z kompanią jazdy wprost z Okuniewa, ale jeszcze stopy nie postawił na ziemi, a już pytał: — Czy zaczynamy? — Naturalnie. — A szaniec? — Widziałem. To luneta. — A most? — Mam wszelkie szanse, że nie jest skończony. — No, to dawajcie co do jedzenia. Mam rozkaz wodza... — Trzymania mię za poły... — Rozumie się. — Ale my idziemy razem? — Rozumie się. Pelletier rzucił się na koguta, wychudłego na przednówku w kątach pańszczyźnianego podwórka, którego upitrasił naprędce kucharz generała brygady. W trakcie łamania gnatów kura zębami rzucał półrady, półpytania: — Posłać by parlamentarza z żądaniem poddania szańca? — Po co? na co? — Żeby zobaczył, czy most skończony. — Jakże on to zobaczy? — Może zmiarkować z byle czego. Musimy działać ostrożnie. Wódz miał wiadomość z Warszawy, że dwanaście tysięcy Austriaków gdzieś przeszło Wisłę. — Jeżeli ją przeszli, to tak daleko, że dziś mię we dwa ognie nie wezmą. — Most, most! — Cztery pontony wzięte. — Posłałbym parlamentarza... Nic na tym nie stracimy, jeśli się akcja o godzinę opóźni. Sokolnicki rozmyślał przez chwilę, a później kazał wezwać do siebie kapitana Siemiątkowskiego. Gdy ten stanął przed nim, ujął go pod rękę i zaczął w ciemności chodzić po drodze tam i z powrotem, o czymś go pouczając. Wkrótce kapitan znikł w mroku. Upłynął od tej chwili może kwadrans czasu, kiedy w nizinie Powiśla dał się słyszeć głos dwu bębnów bijących bez przerwy. Głos ten leciał do obozu po rosie, ale się szybko od niego oddalał. Pelletier kończył właśnie swą ucztę, gdy usłyszał takt pierwszy. Podniósł tedy głowę, skinął oczyma i rzekł: — Dziękuję. Później zapatrzył się w płomień świecy. Sokolnicki wyszedł z izby, gdzie mieszkał, i wkroczył między szeregi. Żołnierze spoczywali jeszcze, ale słysząc łoskot bębnów bijących w ciemności, czuli, że to ich do boju wzywa ten srogi głos. Milczenie legło na obóz jak ciemna noc. Każdy człowiek spojrzał przez ciemność i przez milczenie w życie swoje, w dalekie miejsce rodzinne. Głuchy żal i ciężki smutek wszystkie ku ziemi nachylił głowy. Generał szedł między szeregi tak samo milczący jak oni wszyscy, tak samo ze zwieszoną głową. I w jego sercu odbił się łoskot bębnów jak dźwięk brył ziemi lecących na trumnę. Coraz ciszej, coraz ciszej, coraz ciszej... Wtem od jednego razu łoskot zamilkł. Sokolnicki obrócił się twarzą w stronę Ostrówka. Patrzał w mrok i czekał. Tak samo dźwignął głowę naród wojska. Krew odpłynęła od serc i na swój posterunek wróciło codzienne męstwo. We wszystkich wsiach okolicznych było ciemno. Ani jednego światełka! Dopiero nieskończenie daleko, gdzieś za Wisłą, tliły się światła zamglone i długimi iglicami odbijały w wodzie. Około godziny dziesiątej dały się słyszeć głosy nadciągającego pułku Sierawskiego. Pułk ten stanął obozem, ale pod bronią. Wykomenderowane były straże i łańcuch podsłuchów wyciągnięty. Każda kompania wyznaczyła czwartą część swoich ludzi do wsi okolicznych po drzewo, słomę i wodę, ale tymczasem wstrzymywano ich wyjście. Całkowite trzy bataliony musiały spocząć z bronią w ręku. Za pułkiem ściągnęły dwie podwody zajęte pod medykamenty i chirurgi. Lekkich armat Sołtyka, zapowiedzianych przez generała Pelletiera, nie było widać. Minęła godzina dziesiąta, kwadrans, pół godziny, trzy kwadranse, wreszcie jedenasta. Sokolnicki chodził jak szyldwach, na końcu wsi. Gdy przy świetle zatlonej hubki zobaczył godzinę na zegarku, raptownie zmobilizował swą małą armię. Przybyły pułk Sierawskiego wysunął za wieś i rozdzielił na trzy części. Batalion Bogusławskiego, pierwszy, postawił na lewym skrzydle; batalion drugi pod Sierawskim wyprawił w stronę Glinek, a pośrodku umieścił batalion Blumera za wsią Ostrówek. Miała to być pierwsza linia. W drugiej uszykował się pułk Weyssenhoffa z czterema armatami polowymi. Piąty pułk strzelców konnych, ściągnięty sztafetami na miejsce, rozpostarł się jak włok i miał postępować za infanterią dla obsaczenia szańca. Te przygotowania zajęły z górą godzinę czasu. Było po północy, kiedy nareszcie rozległy się daleko głosy bębnów. Zrazu zdawało się, że biją wciąż w tym samym miejscu, ale wkrótce wojsko rozróżniło zbliżanie się ich dwugłosu. Było tak ciemno, że wracający kapitan Siemiątkowski wpadł na pierwsze sekcje Bogusławskiego. Natychmiast stawiono go przed generałami. — A więc? — zapytał Sokolnicki po francusku, macając ręką w ciemności szlifę parlamentarza. — Zażądałem, generale, w twoim imieniu poddania szańca bez zwłoki. — Odmowa? — Tak jest. — Z kim mówiłeś? — Z dowódcą pułku imienia Latour-Baitlet, pułkownikiem Czerwinkiem. — Jakiś Czech-pobratymiec? — Zapewne. Mówiłem z nim po francusku. — Opowiedz ze szczegółami. — Kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do szańca, na głos naszych bębnów wyszedł i otoczył nas oddział pieszy. Doboszów zostawiono w polu pod silną strażą, a mnie oficer dowodzący zawiązał oczy i pod strażą zaprowadził w przykopy. — Jakie było wejście? czy po stoku kurtyny? — Nie. Ile wnosić mogę, szedłem przez otwór w przedpiersiu, zastawiony z wnętrza poprzecznicą. Rękoma dotknąłem bariery. Szyldwach nas przepuszczał. — Cóż dalej? — Prowadzono mię umyślnie to tu, to tam, żeby mi w głowie zamącić. Wyprowadzony zostałem z przeciwnej strony. — Tak samo przez otwór, czy może przechodziłeś waćpan ławę dla działa? — Nie. — Dalej. — Skoro rozwiązano mi oczy, byłem w namiocie. Stał przede mną tęgi, starszy oficer. Był to właśnie pułkownik Czerwinek. Wyłożyłem mu twoje, generale, zlecenie po francusku, a kiedy zaczął do mnie mówić po niemiecku, odparłem, że nie rozumiem ani jednego wyrazu. Kilkakroć usiłował zagadnąć jeszcze po niemiecku, ale robiłem wówczas jak najgłupszą minę i powtarzałem z naciskiem, że nie rozumiem. Wtedy zaczął łamaną francuszczyzną podrwiwać sobie z naszego żądania, mówił mi o nadzwyczajnej wielkości szańca, o jego budowie, nie znanej nam wcale. Słyszałem nieustający huk siekier i młotów. Kończą, widać, most z nadzwyczajną forsą. W pewnej chwili pułkownik rzekł nieznacznie do podkomendnego oficera po niemiecku, żeby między krypami wybrać łódkę niewielką dla pięciu żołnierzy i oficera, który powiezie raport do Góry. Wtedy już wiedziałem, że mostu całego nie ma, skoro muszą do Kalwarii przeprawiać się łodzią. Sokolnicki ścisnął mówiącego za ramię i coś mruknął na jego pochwałę. — Pojechali tedy do Góry łódką, a ja siedziałem w owym namiocie. Pułkownik bawił mię rozmową. Chwalił Warszawę... Wkrótce patem przyszło do tego namiotu kilkunastu oficerów. Wszyscy mówili po francusku nie tylko ze mną, ale i między sobą. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegłem, że i ze zwierzchnikami swoimi również po francusku się porozumiewają, a po niemiecku wcale nie umieją. Są to ludzie wykwintni, robią wrażenie panów przebranych za oficerów. Wdali się ze mną w rozmowę. Skoro tylko zacząłem się przysłuchiwać głosom pracy w szańcu, podnosili umyślnie rozmaite kwestie i tworzyli hałas, żeby zmącić moje wrażenia. Słyszałem jednak, że w szańcu i za jego szyją wre robota ciesielska. Po jedenastej dopiero posłany oficer wrócił z rozkazem na piśmie. Pułkownik Czerwinek przeczytał je i rzekł mi, że powierzonego posterunku potrafi bronić do ostatka. Grono owych oficerów, których mam za jakichś cudzoziemców, przyjęło jego decyzję okrzykami. Śmiali się szyderczo, kiedy mię wyprowadzano. Znalazłem się znowu między mymi doboszami. Warta nas odprowadziła o jakie dwa tysiące kroków. — Dzielnieś się waćpan sprawił... — rzekł pośpiesznie Sokolnicki. Zaraz wykręcił się i wezwał do siebie pułkownika Sierawskiego. Za chwilę szef lewego, czyli pierwszego batalionu cicho zakomenderował: — Pierwszy batalion — naprzód, do boju! Marsz! — Drugi batalion! — Trzeci batalion! — brzmiały komendy w ciemności. Pułk ruszył w nizinę z trzech stron wsi Ostrówka i bez szelestu prawie, podwójnym krokiem zdążał w mroku. O kilkadziesiąt kroków za kolumną Sierawskiego jechał na koniu Sokolnicki. Rafał widział przed sobą jego czarną, pochyloną figurę, ledwo wynurzającą się z nocy. Za sobą słyszał jękliwy, szelestny w płytkich wodach krok koni, świst kół armatnich, rznących mokrą ziemię. Gdzieś w głębi miał za sobą pochód pułku Weyssenhoffa. W pewnej chwili generał skierował swego konia na prawo i wraz z Raf cłem po jechał za prawym skrzydłem batalionu prawego, który wciskał się w przestrzeń między Kępą Gliniecką a Ostrówkiem. Chłód powiał od bliskiej rzeki. Usłyszeli w ciemności wyraźny łoskot siekier i młotów na rzece. Wparłszy w mrok oczy ujrzeli poprzez łozy ostre płomyki światła lśniące na wodzie. Generał wstrzymał konia i szepnął do Rafała: — Czy widzisz szaniec? Olbromski rozpoznawał go już od dawna na tle bardzo słabej łuny światła wychodzącej zza przedpiersiów i ramion barkanu. Wskazał wodzowi linię na horyzoncie. Natarli końmi na szeregi żołnierzy i w najgłębszej ciszy, powstrzymując oddech, skradali się dalej. Wkrótce szaniec począł czarną linią wyrastać przed nimi. Jeszcze chwila i dał się słyszeć szmer, zbiorowe słowo, podobne do szumu wiatru: — Rowy... Sokolnicki zatrzymał konia i rzekł do Rafała: — Stój przy mnie. Słychać było, jak wiatr szeleszcze w zaroślach nadwodnych, dalekie echa rozmów ludzi pracujących na moście... Rafał był znużony poprzednią bezsenną nocą i całodziennym marszem. Miał słuch bardzo wyczulony i pewien w sobie obmierzły niepokój. Zdawało mu się chwilami, że jeszcze błądzi w parku otwockim i marzy o zmarłych. Ale nie wiedział prawie, o kim myśli i kogo wspomina. Oto z dala, z dala, zza Wisły doleciał wrzask austriackich placówek: Wer da! Głos ten wiał nad wodą, znikał w nocy, tonął w sercu ścierpłym, pełnym gniewu i zemsty: Och, żeby prędzej! Szeleszczą łozy, świszczą na wietrze jakoby badyle na dawnym cmentarzu w rodzinnych stronach. Wargi nie wiedząc poszeptują: — Wieczny odpoczynek... Wtem z przeraźliwym łoskotem runął werbel doboszów całego pułku, zgromadzonych przy trzecim batalionie, który przedostawszy się przez wieś Ostrówek stanął już pod kątem narożnikowym szańca. — Hura! — ryknął batalion Blumera. — Na szaniec! — zakomenderował Sokolnicki. Sam zsiadł z konia i prowadząc go za uzdę doszedł aż do rowu. Wojsko zginęło im z oczu. Słyszeli salwy strzałów z narożników i czół szańca, bijące w napastniczy batalion tyralierski, który wciąż krzyczał, bił w bębny i strzelał. Jak ciemna fala nadpłynęła z tyłu część pułku Weyssenhoffa. Sokolnicki zatrzymał jednego żołnierza z linii i kazał mu pilnować swego konia. Sam stanął w szeregu między żołnierzami i ruszył naprzód. Olbromski dotrzymywał mu kroku. Wpadli po ciemku w przedrów, na sześć stóp głęboki, walili się w doły, grzęźli w rozmiękłych kupach ziemi, która wraz z nimi zjeżdżała w jakieś dziury najeżone palami, w trójgran zaciosanymi. — Co tchu naprzód! — wołał ktoś w ciemności. -Tu mogą być pozakładane fugasy, miny prochowe... Żołnierze czołgali się po glinie i zarabiali w niej do pasa. W pewnym miejscu leżały wkopane w stok szańca zasieki z drzew, ściętych u samego odziemka i wszystkimi gałęziami w dół zwrócone. Były to jakby potworne łapy i pazury, spychające w jamy na dole, włażące między żebra, gotowe do chwytania za gardziel. Kiedy zdeptali gałęzie i wdarli się nad nie, uderzyli piersiami w krótkie kołki ostro zaciosane. Ale nareszcie pokonali i te szykany. Usłyszeli przed sobą wrzawę, łoskot broni, przeraźliwe krzyki, klątwy i jęki. W pewnej chwili Olbromski znalazł się wraz z innymi na wierzchołku szańca. W słabym świetle latarni płonących niżej ujrzał śmiertelny bój. Bagnety w siwym blasku migotały. Ludzie skłębili się w bezkształtną masę. Obadwa bataliony Sierawskiego walczyły już w głębi szańca. Austriacy stali oparci o jakąś niską, drewnianą budowlę. Przebiegając obok ławowego działa stojącego na barbecie, ujrzano kanoniera austriackiego, jak młotem wbijał ogromny bretnal w zapał, a za chwilę począł bić stemplem wewnątrz kanału w celu zagięcia szpica bretnala i zagwożdżenia działa. Rafałowi wydała się tak podłą ta jego czynność, że skoczył ku niemu ze szpadą. Tamten podniósł głowę i w świetle latarni Olbromski ujrzał twarz jakby natchnioną, pełną świętej grozy i uniesienia. Szpada jego rozszarpała mundur Austriaka. W tej samej chwili tłum nadbiegających piechurów Weyssenhoffa roztrząsł kanoniera na bagnetach, rozwalił mu głowę, przebił piersi, brzuch, boki, plecy... Rafał poskoczył ku miejscu bitwy pod barakami. Zwarty, podwójny, a za chwilę potrójny szereg źgał Austriaków bagnetem. Bronili się po bohatersku. Formując trójkąt oparty o budynek podstawą, działali z szaloną furią. Natarcia niewprawnych rekrutów polskich niweczyli potężną sztuką i kładli ich pokotem, wałem jak szaniec między sobą a nowymi szeregami napastujących. Żołnierze polscy patrząc na ów trójkąt niezwalczony poczęli stronić od tego miejsca. Właśnie zjawił się w szańcu generał Pelletier. Długo stał bezczynnie wpatrując się w walczących. Sokolnicki spostrzegł, że część pułku Sierawskiego cofa się ku szyi szańca. Zwołał tedy ludzi i biegł z nimi na tamtych. Pelletier poskoczył ku niemu i rzekł wskazując na mężnych: — Weź ich żywcem, generale... — Czemuż to żywcem? — To moi rodacy, emigranci, nieprzejednani... — Cóż oni tu robią? — Protestują przeciwko straceniu ostatniego Kapeta. Szary przedświt rozniecił się i dał widzieć obraz morderczej bitwy. Klin arystokratów francuskich topniał pod bagnetami Maćków polskich, ale i ostatni z walczących zachowali zimną krew i niezłomne bohaterstwo. Jakiś ich oficer ze wzgardą w skrzywionych ustach komenderował po francusku, dopóki nie runął pod ciosami. Zalany krwią, zawalony umierającymi szaniec został zdobyty. Dwa tysiące jeńca złożyły broń. Generał Schauroth umknął na krypie do Góry, żeby stamtąd bić ze wszystkich armat w zdobywców pod Ostrówkiem. Kategoria:Popioły